epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeoBranwen711/Markiplier vs D.Va ~ Neo's Rap Battles
Look, I made up for short battle with a long one maybe idk. Hello again, we almost have a good schedule going here. Today we have Hana Song, aka D Va from Overwatch rapping against the famous let's player Markiplier in a battle of asian gamers who's signature color is pink great right But it's unique oh boy! Thanks to Mit for giving the idea of how this battles gonna play our, and thanks to Hawk for suggesting it ages ago when we were considering overwatch vs history. Thanks to Legion for doing the title cards. Here we go! Introduction Neo’s Rap Battles! Versus! '' '' Begin! Battle 'Keemstar:' What is up Drama Alert nation? Let's get riiiight into the neeeeews Today's two guests happen to have some very interesting views On each other. Today I've got Hana Song, and Mark Fischbach Talking about their issues with each other. Hana, start us off? 'D.Va:' Gladly. Now, I gotta admit. I'm a fan of your videos . You're a generous man, with a consistent work flow But cmon dude. Just because you're the self-titled FNAF king Doesn't mean you need to make a video on it every single week! But really, GG on getting almost twenty million subs, bro All it took was comps, challenges and 20 dog videos. You donate to charity, I get it. You wanna help people, man But while I'm busy saving the world, you couldn't even save Dan! 'Keemstar:' Owch! That was a pretty personal diss. Mark, you gonna let a teenager school you like this? 'Markiplier:' Hana, that was kinda low. But I understand, you're mad. You think I don't deserve the fame and attention I have. And maybe I don't. But I've worked hard to get here Over 4 thousand videos on YouTube, in over 5 years! And you come at me over rehashing content? All you're known for is StarCraft, bitch! So think before you speak, so you don't look like a hypocrite Here's an idea YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ORIGINAL DISSES 'Keemstar:' Mark handled that well. Now, here's something the fans want to know. Why's Mark more popular, even though he's casual, and Hana’s a pro? 'D.Va:' Well Keem, it's accessibility, I think. It's easier to understand . When you're playing easy mode, and pandering to fans 'Markiplier:' Pandering? Please. How about playing a game that isn't overhyped? I play games for fun, not for fame. Maybe you should give that a try. 'D.Va:' I'm good at what I do. Why change? Right now, the fans love D Va . 'Markiplier:' It's like you said. Try being accessible to casuals, and less of a diva. 'D.Va:' Maybe you're right, I can be a bit intimidating, I've got a couple emails- 'Keemstar:' Uh, Mark, what do you think about one of the biggest pros in gaming being female? 'Markiplier:' What? How does that have anything to do with her talent? 'D.Va:' Yeah, dude, being honest, you're kinda coming off as a sexist dick. 'Keemstar:' Hey, don't blame me! I'm just trying to give the fans what they want! 'Markiplier and D.Va:' Well if your fans want drama, then here's a couple of our thoughts Your videos sicken me, They're a disgrace to the industry Why the hell are people supporting the YouTube equivalent of TMZ? How can you make a show about exposing people with a straight face When you perv on teenage girls and judge people based on their race? You're everything wrong with YouTube. Exploring drama? Check Unoriginal content? CheckApology videos up the ass?Take a guess. You felt the wrath of the Content Cop, just accept your fate Be like all the rest and let your channel die. LOL winky face! ;) Who won?! Who's next?! You Decide! Neo’s Rap Battles! Who won? D.Va Markiplier Category:Blog posts